The Ages
by KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi
Summary: Rin gets captured again and Sesshoumaru comes to save her. But Sesshoumaru isn't saving anyone this time! Humor/Romance
1. Why?

***-disclaimer-I do not own anything Inuyasha related.

***-A/n--This is my first fic, so go easy on the critisism! I wanted to make a fic that went with the subject of the community that I'm in, so I hope you enjoy!

Rin sat in a field of pink picked a bouquet. "Master Jaken, Master Jaken, why are you green...." She sang.

"Ugh..." said Jaken with not alot of enthusiasm.

As the pile of flowers grew larger and larger, Lord Sesshoumaru grew closer. Rin heard him and ran towards him in joy.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru!" She shouted with enthusiasm.

"Yes, Rin?"

"I picked a bouquet of flowers for you!" She held the now tremendously large bouquet right in front of his face.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her like she was a worm. He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, are you going to take it?" she asked.

He took the bouquet of flowers and handed it to Jaken.

"Is it alright if Jaken holds it for me?" Sesshoumaru asked Rin.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's fine."

Sesshoumaru turned and started to walk towards the way he had just come. "Come with me. I found a place that is safe to camp next." He began to lead them away when Rin stopped and asked Lord Sesshoumaru a question.

"Why can't we just stay here? Why can't we stay in one place and settle down?"

***-A/n--CLIFFY!!! I want you to know that it is very hard to think up reasonable answers for Sesshoumaru to answer Rin with. In the manga he never says anything, but I want to make it so he actually says something every once in awhile. I like to put in cliffys, 'cause it just makes every thing so much more exciting!

--Libs


	2. Captive

***-disclaimer-I do not own anything Inuyasha related.

***-A/n--thanks for the reviews!:]

Last time...

------------------

He began to lead them away when Rin stopped and began to ask Lord Sesshoumaru a question.

"Why can't we just stay here? Why can't we stay in one place and settle down?"

------------------

Sesshoumaru looked puzzled at this question.

"What is wrong with traveling?" He asked.

"Oh, no, there is nothing wrong with traveling, Lord Sesshoumaru. It's just I want to know why we can't stay in one place."

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin with a very puzzled expression. He could not understand why humans ask so many questions. "When we camp out tonight," He thought, " when she falls asleep, I just might leave her there." He could not get these thoughts out of his head, just as much as he could not leave her alone. "She always asks just one too many questions. But if I leave her alone she might die a second time, and then I might not be able to save her." He puzzled with these questions in his head a few times, then decided to answer.

"I want to defeat Naraku." He answered quite bluntly, then realizing that this might cause the child to spit out more ridiculous questions. And she did.

"Why do you want to defeat Naraku? Can't you have a simple life, involving love and children?

Suddenly, right after she had finished, a giant demon bird swooped down and grabbed Rin by the back of the collar on her flew away as fast as lightning, and a second bird flew close and screeched, "Come and get your adorable child back by force! KREEEEEEE!"

Sesshoumaru killed the bird in an instant without a moments hesitation, but the same fate was not yet concealed for the second. Rin had been captured before his very eyes, and he could do nothing about it.

***-A/n--CLIFFY!!! Fitting this into my every day schedule is quite hard, especially because I limit myself to only two hours of computer time each day. Anyway, just so you know, I am competition if.....YOU LOVE KOGA TOO!!!!!

--Libs


	3. Secrets

***-discaimer- I do not own anything Inuyasha related.

***-A/n--Thanks for the reviews!:] When I see them it makes me so happy! I really love all the people that read my stories! I know they may be short, but I like to make the story last and stop at every cliffy!

Last time.....

--------------

Sesshoumaru killed the bird in an instant without a moments hesitation, but the same fate was not yet concealed for the second. Rin had been captured before his very eyes, and he could do nothing about it.

--------------

"Grrrrrrr....." Sesshoumaru thought. "I am going toget her back."

He went past village to village, accidentaly scaring everyone until he finally found someone that would listen to what he had to say.

"Yeah, a giant demon bird passed this way about an hour ago. Yeah, he went that way."

The boy pointed North, an almost exact right turn from where he was going now. Sesshoumaru started that way, ready to kill any thing that was in his path. He headed that way, dodging bushes and trees when he went through forests, and jumping over grassy plains. When he stopped, he was standing infront of a giant gloomy castle.

*-*-*

The giant bird dropped Rin roughly on a hard cement floor. One of the birds screeched, "We will make a trade with you for Tenseiga! KREEEEEEEEE! Then we will bring our master back to life! KREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Another one screeched, "SHUT UP! KREEEEEEE! DO NOT REVEAL OUR SECRETS TO THE PRISONER! KREEEEEEEEEEEE! If your pretty boy does not come in an hour, we will kill you right there right then! KREEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh, please, no!"

Rin hoped the demon birds would give her mercy, but what happened was completely the opposite. They shortened the time Sesshoumaru had to save her.

Later...

Rin leaned on the prison door. That's when her first spark of hope ignited. The door opened.

***-A/n-- CLIFFY! Sorry, but at the end of each story, I have to say it! Today we celebrated St. Nicholas Tag, a holiday that most people don't get to celebrate. But we do-- each year! It's a holiday where you put out your boot and put you Christmas wish list the night before, and then when you wake up in the morning, your boot is filled with candy! [Reccomendation: Put out the biggest boot you have!] P.S.: please review!

--Libs


	4. Aging

***-disclaimer-I do not own anything Inuyasha related.

Last time.....

--------------

Rin leaned on the prison door. Thats when her first spark of hope ignited. The door opened.

--------------

"Oh! I can escape! Wait..." Rin stopped, soon realizing that she was supposed to be quiet. She sneaked over to a door that said 'POTIONS' and went inside. "Now if I can find a potion that can change my form," she whispered, "I might be able to escape back to Sesshoumaru-sama unhurt." She gasped in suprise when she looked at a certain one.

"An 'AGING POTION'! That's perfect! Then I can get back safely while being able to harass Sesshoumaru at the same time!" The little girl exclaimed while thinking of dirty plans to harass Sesshoumaru. She came up to the potion to take it when a rush of fear came over her. "What if Sesshoumaru doesn't recognize me? What if he doesn't believe me when I tell him the story?" These questions swirled in her head until she finally came to a decision. She would drink it. As she grabbed the bottle almost too big for her hands to carry, an alarm went off. She drank it as soon as possible and threw the glass bottle out.

She could feel it working. In a few seconds, she had tits. Then she could feel something going on in her crotch, but she couldn't figure out what. She could feel her bones stretching. That was kind of painful, but that was okay.

A group of demon birds rushed into the area. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? KREEEEEEE!! ARE YOU THE INTRUDER?! KREEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Oh, no, I'm just an innocent bystander." she said with a hint of anxiety. "I don't know how I got here. I just want to leave."

The tallest demon bird stepped forward and said with disappointment, "Fine. KREEEEEEEE! You may go. KREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The giant demon birds led Rin unknowingly towards the door, and pushed her out. With a tumble and a trip, she was free. And in front of her was Sesshoumaru.

***-A/n--CLIFFY! Last chapter: Belief! Srry, but I have nothing to say this chapter! Check in on me next time, Though!

--Libs


	5. Belief

***-disclaimer-I do not own anything Inuyasha.

***-A/n--This is the last chapter, for those of you who liked it!

Last time.....

--------------

The giant demon birds led Rin unknowingly towards the door, and pushed her out. With a tumble and a trip, she was free. And in front of her was Sesshoumaru.

--------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh how I missed you!" Rin came up and hugged Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked confused. "Who are you?" He asked, pushing her off.

"It's me, Rin! I was just freed from the demon birds! I may not look like Rin, but they accidentally left my cage door open and..." as Rin told Sesshoumaru the truth about what happened, all his questions were answered. Sesshoumaru believed every word she said.

"Let's go!" Exclaimed an excited and very happy Rin.

And things happened.

***-A/n--Srry it was short, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. But it was okay, right? Give me mercy! Please review!


End file.
